The Next Generation summer research training program will provide training in global health and health disparities research to 10 students from underrepresented and minority groups per year for five years, building their research skills and capacities, supporting their research careers and contributing to a more diverse research workforce in the future. Diverse research teams are important to ensure balance with respect to the determination of research priorities, broaden perspectives in setting research agendas, facilitate interactions with global colleagues, recruit research participants from diverse backgrounds and ultimately enhance the ability to reduce health disparities. As such, the NIH views the promotion of diversity in the research workforce as a key intervention towards addressing health disparities. The goal of the proposed Next Generation program is to enable undergraduate and graduate students from underrepresented and minority groups to pursue careers in global health research, with particular focus on minority health and health disparities. Specific long-term objectives are: (1) to facilitate entry into and completion of graduate programs in the biomedical and behavioral health sciences for undergraduate trainees; and (2) to support pursuit of careers in global health and health disparities research, successful applications for independent funding in relevant fields and contribution to the scientific literatue for postdoctoral trainees. Towards this end, we have designed a 11-week summer research training program that includes: (1) training in global health and health disparities research, basi qualitative and quantitative research methods, and the responsible conduct of research; (2) an 8-week mentored research experience at established international research sites in either the Dominican Republic, Kazakhstan or Swaziland; (3) the use of distance education to supplement training while students are based at the international sites; (4) skills training to enhance academic and research capabilities, such as use of the scientific literature, scientific writing an academic presentations; (5) career counseling, tips on graduate school admissions, and information about research funding; and (6) an environment that emphasizes underrepresented students' strengths and competencies and the value of diversity in global health research. Next Generation trainees will come from Columbia College, Barnard College, and the Columbia University School of Social Work, College of Physicians and Surgeons, School of Nursing and College of Dental Medicine. Columbia University is one of the most diverse academic institutions in the country, and strongly supports the proposed Next Generation program.